


One In A Million

by AnneMarieSchuyt95



Category: Harry Styles (Freeform), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fans, Friendship, London, Northern Ireland, Romance, Touring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneMarieSchuyt95/pseuds/AnneMarieSchuyt95
Summary: Savannah Stevens was just an ordinary girl singing covers of her favourite songs on YouTube and also her original song. She worked at the local music shop called Harmony where everyone loved her there as she was bubbly and made everyone happy. Savannah always knew what to say.Harry Styles International Pop sensation is looking for an opening act for his new tour, he and his manger Jeff wanted something different. They wanted to have an opening act that no one had ever heard before, someone new.So when Harry and Jeff do a contest they both find an interest in a small town girl from Ireland called Savannah. What will happen when tour starts?A story of Romance and everlasting friendship
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)





	1. 100

Chapter One

Working in the music shop was something that I enjoyed as I have always wanted to be a singer, that was my dream. From a very young age I've known that's what I wanted to be and my parents were supportive of mine and my older brother Noel dreams. My brother Noel was in the navy so he was gone most of the time but when he returns home we make sure to hang when we can.

The owner of the music shop Harmony James Patrick was my fathers Richard and my mother Clara's best friend. So when he knew I was looking for a job he instantly gave me one, everyone in this town knew who I was and who I wanted to be. They knew me as the bubbly and sweet girl. I entered the music shop and placed my bag behind the counter and began to get everything ready for the day.

James trusted me to open and close the shop, so he only came in when needed. He knows if there is any trouble that I will call him and let him know. I sat down on the stool behind the counter and went through the computer to see if there were any orders coming in today. Even if we were a small town, there were a few outsiders who ordered from our shop because we had the best products. Most of the guitars were handmade by James' son Kevin, he also did a few guitars to customers who ask him and delivers them to us to sell.

I heard the door jingle making me look up to see a couple walking in. "Morning Stephen and Grace. How are you?" I asked.

"We are well thank you. Our son Jacob wants to start learning the guitar. What is the best one to start with?" Grace asked.

Stephen was in his late 30's already starting to get a few grey hairs and Grace was in her mid 30's. Their son was 8 years old and was the cutest child around, he was a sweetheart. There were a few times when he would come in and bring my a rose which always puts a smile in my face. I stood up from the stool and headed over to the guitars.

"Really any guitar is good. Did Jacob tell you which guitar he wanted to learn like bass, acoustic or electric?" I asked.

"No, but we wanted to start him with acoustic," Stephen said.

I smiled and nodded bringing one down from the wall which was a dark blue colour. "This is a really good guitar, easy to tune" I explained.

"We'll take that one," Stephen said as he looked at Grace for a few minutes. 

"Great, we do have a loaning system in place where you can take it home for 2 weeks and if he likes it you can come back and pay the full amount and if he doesn't want to do it anymore you can return it. No fee needed unless it is damaged" I explained as I headed back over to the counter.

"A loan system will be good, Jacob doesn't make up his mind a lot," Grace said with a laugh.

I smiled warmly before typing into the computer which guitar it was and how they were going to loan it.

"Do you know any guitar tutors?" Stephen asked making me lookup.

I smiled widely as he asked me and grabbed my friend Cody Clarke's card. "Here, this is my best friend and one of the best tutors around, he is also very affordable. He only charges £10 per lesson and he can come to your house or you can go to him. Give him a call."

Grace took the card from my hand and smiled widely. "Thank you so much, Savannah. You are truly a great help."

"Just doing my job Grace" I spoke feeling my cheeks warm up. "Alright, you are all done." I grabbed a black guitar case and gently placed the guitar it once it was tuned and placed a free songbook in it along with a guitar chip.

"Thank you, Savannah. We hope that one day your dream comes true. You deserve it" Stephen spoke up as be grabbed the guitar case.

"Thank you so much. You guys have a good day and tell Jacob to have fun. If he wants someone to play the guitar with I'm free" I smiled widely.

"Will do," Stephen said as he and Grace left the music shop.

I sat back down on the stool and pulled out my guitar as it was placed behind me. I always brought my guitar as it passed time. I tuned my guitar before humming as I strummed hallelujah. the lyrics flowed out of my mouth as I sang. 

Once I finished the last verse I placed my guitar down back in its case before hearing the door jingle to see James walk in.

"Afternoon Savannah, how are you this morning?" James asked.

"I'm alright, why do you sound so happy?" I asked.

"Well I was scrolling through my twitter and I saw this. You're a fan of Harry Styles right?" He asked making sure he didn't get it wrong.

"Yes I am, why?" I asked.

James handed me his phone which I grabbed and looked at the tweet which was from Harry's manger Jeff

Hi all fans of Harry Styles, how would one lucky fan have the chance to sing opening act for Harry for his first solo tour Harrystyles commenting in April until December. 

All you have to do is a submit a song that you've covered here or a link to a social media account such as Youtube or Facebook.

We will be checking each candidate to determine who will be singing for Harry. If you are chosen. You will be messaged by me to tell you when you can meet myself and Harry Styles. Good luck.

I noticed that Jeff had to place the tweet in three blocks as it only allows you to do certain numbers. My breath hitched as I kept reading over the tweets before having the courage to read the comments.

I frowned as I noticed my URL for my youtube channel was written by James. Did he? Why? He had placed a comment above the URL saying a friend of the family. She is at work right now. Please give her a chance. She will blow you and Mr Styles away I promise you. 

"James" I whispered in shock.

"Savannah, there is no one else in this country that I would rather see then you follow your dreams. You have a beautiful talent and you need to share it to the world" James replied as he knew what I was thinking.

"Even if I get asked which is highly unlikely considering there are so many girls and guys commenting already. What about the shop?" I asked biting my lip.

"Savannah. There is no one else we would rather see then you. You have a beautiful talent and this town wanted you to shine and make your dream come true. I can handle the shop on my own. We aren't that busy anyway" James spoke.

I couldn't help but blush before handing James' phone back to him which he grabbed and placed in his back pocket. 

"Why don't you go home early? I don't think there will be many customers today. I'll pay you for your fall day" James spoke up.

"What? No... Are you sure?" I asked not wanting him to be out of pocket.

"Yes, I'm sure. You deserve a well-rested break. You work here every day 8 hours straight and not once have you called in sick or taken time off. Go do what you do best" James smiled.

"Alright... If you are sure" I bit my lip grabbing my guitar case and headed out the door towards my car where I placed my guitar in the back and I climbed into the driver's seat.

****

I was sitting in my studio, my dad had turned his garage into it for me as he built a better garage on the other side of the house. The studio was filled with everything I needed to create a song. If I was going to get noticed by Harry and his management I need to upload a new song. 

I decided to play one of my original songs which was called I Lied To You. I filmed myself smiling at the piano I was playing trying to keep content. Once the video was finished I uploaded it with the caption.

New song: I Lied To You  
Description: This song I have had written for a few years but never had the courage to sing until this day. I hope you all like it.

I sighed and closed my laptop down before laying onto the couch that was in my studio and was praying to god that I got the chance to perform for Harry. It would be a dream come true


	2. Two

Harry

I was sitting in my studio with Jeff by my side, I was excited but nervous to see those who have given me their URL's, some are probably going to be fans that just want me to see them. Jeff had logged onto his twitter and we were currently scrolling those who had replied to his message.

There were so many replies, somewhere just getting me to notice them but right now I couldn't think of that. I wanted someone to have a similar experience I had in the X factor where you rise to stardom and actually see what it's like first hand. One of the things I liked about the X factor is it helped us with the real world and the industry what it can do to you. It can either make you and break you.

Also being in One Direction for 5 years helped my confidence grow a lot and I know helping someone go through the experience will help them a lot. My eyes scanned the tweets as Jeff clicked them opening them up in a new tab to see their videos. I was kind of hoping that some would just have their own original songs but most of them were covers.

I know I sing covers but I make sure that I have my own music too, it kind of breaks down the setlist and gives my fans a different taste in music. I scanned towards a name James, he had commented posting a URL to a girl named Savannah for her YouTube channel. He had written a friend of the family. She is at work right now. Please give her a chance. She will blow you and Mr Styles away I promise you.

"Click on this one," I told Jeff who didn't seem pleased but did it anyway.

The tab opened and we saw her youtube channel over 25 songs already and most of them were original songs. I took the mouse and clicked on the newest song I Lied To You. I could hear her Irish accident reminding me of Niall and how I used to tease him about his pronunciation. Hearing Savannah's sweet voice made me melt and I instantly closed my eyes.

"Holy shit Jeff she's the one" I spoke once the song had finished.

"Are you sure? There are so many more here" Jeff replied.

I shook my head, "No so far she is the only one who's shown me original songs and that's what we need. We need someone who can write and produce music if this is going to work" I explained. "Please Jeff give her a chance. I wouldn't be where I am today without Simon Cowell and Nicole Scherzinger seeing the talent myself and my bandmates had."

Jeff thought for a few moments and nodded, "You're right, I'll contact her straight away. It seems she has connected her twitter and Instagram." 

He clicked away onto her twitter URL before messaging her.

Hi Savannah,  
It's Jeffrey Azoff from Full Stop Management.  
Harry Styles and I have gone through so many applicants trying to decide who will be given the chance to open up for him on his HS Tour this coming April.  
Congratulations you have been chosen to perform the opening act to Harry Styles tour. You are a very lucky girl.  
Harry Styles was very impressed with your original songs, we think you have some real talent.  
We would love to meet up with you later this week if possible. Please send me an email at jefferyazoff@gmail.com

"Thank you, Jeff, you have no idea how much this means to me" I spoke after briefly reading the message he was sending to Savannah.

I sure hope she was nice, I didn't want to work with someone who was mean. I just hope she's sweet. Now it was a waiting game to see her reply. I could see a new email pop up on Jeff's email account from someone named Savannah. Was that her? I leaned over to see him open it and it was from her

Hi Jeffery  
I'm Savannah, I thank you and Harry Styles for choosing me over the probably a million girls who had replied to your tweet. I'm glad Harry Styles likes my original songs. If you want to meet me here in Ireland, I live in a town called Ravenside, it's on the far end of Ireland. We are a small town, so we've only got two cafes. My favourite is Little Cafe On The Mountains. You won't have to worry about many fans here as I've said we are a small town.  
I think me and maybe a few other girls really know who Harry Styles is. So you won't have to worry. I'm free on anyway just let me know and I'll let my boss know.  
Thank you guys again so much.  
Savannah

"Looks like we are going to Ireland," Jeff said as he began checking flights to Ireland. "How about Friday? It gives us a few days in her town to actually get to know her and we can maybe go through what she wants to sing on tour."

I nodded as soon as he said it, "Yes that will be perfect." 

I booked the flights for about 10:30 am, it was only an hour and fifteen-minute flight to Ireland and an hour drive to her town.

Hi Savannah,  
We thought maybe Friday will be good, it gives us time to get to know you and what you want to perform on tour with Harry Styles  
Jeffery Azoff

Once again it only took a couple of seconds for Savannah to reply. She must be really excited about this.

Jeffery,  
Friday is perfect.  
Thank you so much again.  
Savannah

"There we are all sorted. Two business class tickets to Dublin and hopefully we can hire a car while we are there" Jeffery said.

I get why he chose business class, he knew I wasn't fancy and was fine with the economy but at least with business class I get a little bit more legroom. Ireland here we come, I haven't been there in a while, last time I was there I went to visit Niall and his family for a few days and headed back to LA to record some songs.

Savannah

I couldn't believe it I had won the contest over everyone else they picked me because Harry Styles liked my original songs. Now they were coming to her home town to get to know her, she saw James being welcomed in by her father as he comes over for dinner with his wife two times a week.

I immediately rushed down the stairs as I heard and saw him. This was all him. He allowed me to do this and I have to thank him for it.

"James" I called out watching him turn as soon my face he knew.

"They chose you?" He asked in excitement.

I nodded. "Yes, Harry's manger Jeff said that Harry liked my original songs. They are coming here on Friday to meet me and spending the weekend here" I replied, I was super happy.

James had a massive smile on his face. "Oh, I knew they would pick you. You have an amazing talent. And take as many days as you want off. You work too much." 

"What's this about?" My mum asked as she heard the commission.

"Well, Harry Styles and his manger was doing a contest for a newcomer. Like a none known singer to be his opening act for his world tour this April and they picked me" I was so excited.

"What? So they are coming here Friday?" My mother asked.

"Yes, they are coming her Friday and will leave on Sunday morning or afternoon. So we can talk about the tour and what songs I'm going to sing" I explained.

"I'm not sure Savannah" my father spoke.

"Wait what? How many times have you told me to follow my dreams? Look dad I'm 22 now I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions" I replied feeling a little hurt they didn't like this idea.

"I know but jetting off with a guy you don't know seems a little weird" he explained his concerns.

"But I sort of know him. I've followed Harry Styles since X Factor days. I may not have been able to meet him in person but he's seemed like a great man in interviews. Look you can meet him Friday or whatever and get to know him then okay. For now, let me follow my dream like you let Noel who is a million miles away in the sea."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone just so you know Savannah Stevens will look like Janet Devlin from X Factor. If you don't know her she auditioned for the UK X Factor and came in 5 in 2011


End file.
